


Mandatory Appearance

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: The color green





	Mandatory Appearance

Nick hadn't cared for the mandatory call to a public function, but the last case had been too high profile for him to ignore. He stood outside Natalie's door, trying, again, to come up with a reason to evade this while his dress uniform reminded him of more formal times in history.

The door opened just as he moved to knock, and Natalie stood there, resplendent in a deep green gown draped off one shoulder, her hair elegantly coiffed, jewelry he had given her accenting her beauty.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, to have this vision at his own side.


End file.
